


No Return

by polaris_86



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaris_86/pseuds/polaris_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John knows that it’s impossible for fire and ice to coexist... He is certain that there only is one option: to never return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Return

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post some of the fics I wrote a few years ago. Don't expect too much, my English back at that time wasn't really good. Thus my writing style here is rather simple...
> 
> Thanks to my beta keajoaq.

John was sure everyone expected him to be one of the “bad guys.” He could see it in the way teachers looked at him during lessons. It was never the same approving look Bobby received, or Marie, or Piotr.

They always gave him estimating glances when he made a joke about someone or when he got angry because of one of his stupid classmates. As if he would burn the whole building just because of a small conflict with one of those stupid-mutant kids.

Maybe it was because of his history, which unfortunately was on record. The professors knew about his past; knew that there was a possibility that he could turn to crime and violence again. But nobody talked about it and they pretended everything was fine.

With Bobby it was different. Bobby didn’t know anything about John’s past, or at least he didn’t show it if he did. John felt somehow…free, when he was with Bobby. Free; accepted and respected. The friendship between them became stronger and stronger. It was so strong that John thought he would go crazy when Rogue arrived.

How dare she be so bold as to steal Bobby’s attention? She wasn’t supposed to see him so often. John felt betrayed by Bobby, who spent more and more time with the girl.  
Was he, Bobby’s best friend, so easy to remove? Did Bobby simply replace his position with Rogue? John couldn’t understand it…and didn’t want to.

It was only natural that he decided it would be best to stop having his awkward feelings towards Bobby. He wanted to see him as one of his classmates, as another student, who just happened to be his roommate. At least that was John’s plan. But after a while he began to realize that it wasn’t possible to turn off the strong emotions he had. Every time he saw Bobby with Rogue his heart ached. He was angry and sad and felt left out. His pride was hurt.

That’s why his only option had been to leave. The place he had stayed all these years had never been his “home.” Bobby had been the reason he stayed so long. Now the reason drove him mad. He couldn’t tolerate his jealousy any longer.

It’s impossible for fire and ice to coexist. Maybe his teachers had been right and it had been only a question of time until John would choose the “bad” side. Maybe everything would have been different if Rogue had never arrived to the mansion. It’s impossible to know now.  
Still, it hurts everytime John remembers Bobby. And the only way to never feel that pain again…

Is to never return…


End file.
